


I Can't Say

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [5]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Silliness Ensues, Smut, because i can't write anything else but smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: “What is the funniest thing Bobby has done to make you laugh?” Caroline had said.Oh crap, Poppy thought. Can she say this on TV? Surely not. No - no way. When she turned to look at him, they locked eyes for a second before he burst into a laughing fit. Nah, she definitely can’t say this on TV.





	I Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

> a lil snippet of poppy and bobby's time in the villa, this moment was briefly mentioned in Touchdown but never really explained. just wanted to write something dumb and silly tbh
> 
> and as always, mixed with a little bit of smut
> 
> pls enjoy B-)

**

It was the night of the finale.

Bobby was gently circling her exposed shoulder with his fingers, trying to calm her down. He could feel the anxiety in her body just from how she was holding herself as they sat opposite Caroline. The hot studio lights beamed down on them, partly blinding out the audience that sat behind.

Poppy started to relax as the interview ran its course, the feeling of Bobby sat next to her was all she needed to calm down. Well, she was calm until Caroline asked a peculiar question.

“What is the funniest thing Bobby has done to make you laugh?” Caroline had said. 

Oh crap, Poppy thought. Can she say this on TV? Surely not. No - no way. When she turned to look at him, they locked eyes for a second before he burst into a laughing fit. Nah, she definitely can’t say this on TV.

It had started off innocently, honestly. It was the evening and people were getting ready for the nights festivities.

All Bobby wanted was to shower. 

He's tired, hot and sweaty from the day, desperate to stand under the cold spray. But Poppy's delaying, huffing and puffing in front of the mirror as she looks at herself.

She's got her hands on her chest, fiddling and trying to rearrange herself under her bikini top. Bobby just stares, eyes lidded and arms crossed as he leans up against the counter. He watches as she presses her boobs together, step back and frown, then push them up and frown again. She repeats this a few more times until she turns to him when he lets out an irritated noise.

"I wouldn't suit them, would I?" She says, looking down at herself and back up at him.

She watches his eyes flick down to her chest, then back up to her face. He does it again, pursing his lips and tilting his head.

"I dunno. Didn't think of you as the nipple piercing type." He says. "Don't they affect like, breastfeeding and stuff later on?”

“Breastfeeding?” She laughs. “You got babies on the mind already?”

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Wouldn't more holes benefit that, anyway?" She frowns and looks down at herself again.

Bobby just laughs and nods.

"But, just to let you know, I am _fully _ on board." He grins. 

"_You're _on board?" She laughs. "They're my nipples."

"I'm always going to be on board with anything to do with your nipples." He winks at her and she starts laughing.

She turns back to the mirror, lifting her bikini top to look at herself again. Bobby groans, a huge exasperated sigh travels up to the ceiling.

"Can we shower now?" He whines. "I'm gross." He lifts his arm to take a whiff of his armpit. “And I wanna - y’know. Stuff."

Poppy raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror.

“Stuff?” She says.

“Stuff. Things.”

"Oh Bobby, you’re such a romantic." She teases and fans herself jokingly.

"I really am." He grins.

They've been in the bathroom for about 20 minutes, so they don't have much time in their turn left. They both had been strategically swapping their shower shifts with the other islanders all week, to get theirs next to each others. Miraculously equalling in double shower time if they just do it together.

And they certainly were doing _ it _ together. Like, all the time.

There’s always something so exciting about a new relationship. New opportunities and new things to explore about each other. They feel like teenagers again, stealing heated kisses in private and fooling around practically every day. Multiple times if they’re up for it. They're both so up for it that they forget about the cameras most of the time. It was probably a mix of the Majorca sun and thrill of being caught at any moment, but that didn’t stop them. 

Bobby couldn’t get enough, it was like he was an addict and Poppy was his new fix.

He had her pinned up against the kitchen counter just before breakfast, licking into her mouth gently as he toyed with the bottoms of her bikini and grabbing her ass. She was moaning into the kiss, her hands resting on his waist and sliding up his back before stopping to grip his hair. 

He swears his fingers were so close he could feel the heat between her legs, before she abruptly pushed him off when she heard someone coming. They couldn’t stop glancing and smirking at each other when everyone sat down to eat.

But now they’re here, in the bathroom, maybe the most private place in the whole of the villa and Poppy was faffing about in the mirror.

“_Babe _,” He walks up behind her, talking to her reflection. “We have like ten minutes, can we shower now?”

“You can always shower without me.” Poppy laughs when his face drops. He steps closer, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“I know.” He grins. “But I like seeing that little face you make when I turn the water freezing cold.”

“I _ knew _you were doing that on purpose!” She shouts and shoves at him, laughing. He just tightens his grasp, fingers digging into her hips. “You had me convinced the pipes were busted or something.”

Bobby just hums, grinning at her in the mirror. He dips his head down, pressing his lips to her shoulder, slowly peppering kisses up her neck. He can feel her tense, trying to stay poised still as she looks at herself in the reflection. There is something deep down in him, an overwhelming urge to mess her up, suddenly. 

He gently moves her hair to one shoulder, letting his fingers linger on the back of her neck for a second too long. His eyes flick up just in time to see her nostrils flare when he kisses the delicate soft skin just behind her ear.

“You don’t have to act so guarded all the time.” He whispers into her skin.

“It’s more fun if I don’t give it all away too quickly.” She smirks at him and he smiles back. 

God, he found her so irresistibly interesting, he felt turned on at just the idea of getting to know her more. It’s like he can picture her in his future before he even knows her yet.

“That’s fine and all,” He says, kissing her skin again. “But we have like eight minutes left and I can’t stop thinking about our kiss before breakfast.”

They stare at each other for a moment in the mirror, before Poppy twists around to pull him down for a kiss. It’s rough, rushed and messy, like Poppy is trying to experience all and everything about his mouth at once. She slips her hand into his trunks, squeezing him gently at first before jerking him in a tight grip. A groan works its way up and out of Bobby’s mouth before he can even think of trying to control it. 

His hands fly up to her back, fingers working the knot of her bikini quickly. They stumble together, still kissing, walking blindly towards the shower as they kick their clothes off. They only pull apart when Poppy almost trips trying to get out of her bikini bottoms. Bobby takes the moment to turn the shower on, dragging her in for another kiss as soon as her feet are out of them.

“Wait, wait,” She breathes out, pushing his lips off hers. “Condom.”

She’s never seen Bobby put on a towel so fast and run out of the bathroom. In his haste to get back he accidentally leaves the door unlocked.

All of Poppy’s ideas, plans, when it comes to sex, always come crashing down everytime she’s within striking distance of Bobby. He’s unpredictable, one minute it’s all beautiful sinuous movement, then they’re fumbling about and giggling and the next moment he’s feral and obscene, making a bumbling mess of her. It was exciting. Thrilling.

He takes her quick and dirty in the shower, watching her hands scrambling between his body and the tiles to brace herself as he fucks into her from behind. The hot water rains down on them, steam rising up through the stall and settling on the glass door. 

He’s got one hand gripping her waist, the other on her face, fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. She’s whimpering and grunting, everytime his hips smack up against her. She’s matching him, move for move, shoving her hips back onto him. He’s muttering nonsense into her ear, becoming more delirious the longer he’s inside her.

“Oh - oh, fuck - so gorgeous, just taking it.” He gasps when she clenches down on him, feeling her lips pull into a smile around his fingers. 

Bobby brings a hand down, striking against her ass and making her gasp and bite down on his fingers. Poppy normally takes Bobby's lead, which is great, as he just can't get enough of watching her get off to him. But, sometimes there's moments where she'll fight for the upper hand, with that little glimmer of mischievousness in her eyes, to wind him up and force him to keep her at bay.

Bobby comes first, unable to hold on any longer. Poppy's whimpering and slick, wet body against him is too overwhelming. He stays inside her, immediately sliding his hand down her body to get to her clit and makes her come with his fingers. She tenses and shakes against him, thighs trembling and almost giving out. He holds her up against his chest when one of her feet slips on the shower floor.

"Mm, fuck, _ fuck _-" Her voice wobbles as she tries to speak.

He stares at her shoulder, listening to her panting as she rides out the aftershocks, rolling her hips back on him slowly. He presses his fingers on her clit again. Poppy practically yelps, twitching in his grasp before her voice melts into a throaty moan. He holds her for a long time, wanting to listen to her breathe for as long as he can.

She twists around to get her mouth on his as soon as she regains herself. They keep kissing as they both come down, the last remnants of the now turned off shower trickling down them and the tiles on the walls. The bathroom is silent, just the sounds of them quietly kissing in the background. 

He makes her groan into his mouth, his hands skimming down her body and thumbs catching on her nipples. Everything around him is just static to his ears, still buzzing from coming minutes ago.

They both lose track of time, lost and enraptured in each others bodies, still standing in the shower stall kissing as it cools down. She can feel him against her hip as his libido starts to kick in again, and she can’t stop the smile starting to spread across her face. When she pulls back to look at him, his eyes are blown wide and dark, just like earlier.

“Already?” She teases, looking up at him. "Christ, man."

He just nods, ducking his head down to press his mouth against her shoulder, tasting the soap on her skin.

“You know you’re, like, really hot right?” He murmurs into her shoulder, making her laugh.

She gently wraps her hand around him, feeling his body tense up from how sensitive he still is. She chucks the condom away, before slipping back into the stall and jerk him again. Bobby just stands there, head lolling on her shoulder, lower lip caught between his teeth. He’s pretty sure there’s a moment he can’t remember his own name when she starts twisting her grip on the up-stroke, lightly swiping her thumb over the tip of him. 

She's murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, sending him closer and closer to the edge. He’s seconds away from pressing her up against the wall again when someone bursts into the bathroom, ranting and raving.

"Finally! Been waiting ages for a damn shower." Jo bellows as she enters the bathroom, Ibrahim close behind her.

Poppy and Bobby freeze. She squeezes him by accident from shock, making him moan. Her hand flies up to his mouth as quickly as she can and pins him against the wall, trying to stay quiet. Jo's talking too loudly for any of their noises to register.

"Shit. Shit. _ Shit_." Poppy whispers and walks them as far back into the stall as they can go. Bobby's eyes are rolling back into his head, she's forgotten her hand is still gripped around him.

"I thought the door was locked!" She whispers, her voice barely coming out of her mouth.

Bobby just blinks at her and she stares back with wide eyes. He's breathing heavily under her hand and she can't make out what he's trying to say.

"What?" She rushes out. 

He groans into her palm, making her realise she's still got her hand wrapped around his dick. She pulls away as quietly as she can and Bobby lets out a huge sigh of relief, head resting back on the wall.

"Did they seriously leave their clothes, just, on the floor?" They can hear Jo talking again.

Ibrahim watches Jo pace around the bathroom in the mirror as he brushes his teeth

“I leave my clothes on the floor.” Ibrahim offers as he takes his toothbrush out of his mouth for a moment. Jo joins him next to the sink and starts taking her make-up off.

“Yeah, but Poppy normally doesn’t. And it’s just annoying, to be honest.” She murmurs, scrubbing a wet wipe around her face.

Bobby makes a small, defeated noise when he realises what has happened.

"I may have left the door unlocked." He mumbles.

"_What _ -"

"I was in a rush to get back!" He says. "You were not making it easy."

"How is this my fault?" She stares at him.

"Are you really expecting me -" He whispers and points to himself. "_Me _ \- to have any kind of brain power when you're in here all wet and naked and soapy?"

"That's not my problem!"

"Trust me, it is far from a problem."

"Please, can you focus -”

They both freeze again when Ibrahim starts rummaging through a cupboard, they both wince as a shampoo bottle falls to the floor.

“We have to say something.” Bobby whispers quickly. “They’ll be coming down to the showers any minute!”

Poppy starts shaking her head, putting her finger to her lips.

“Maybe we can sneak out!” She murmurs, eyes wide.

“Sneak out?!” Bobby’s whisper comes out frantic. “We can’t sneak out! How would we even do that?”

“I… don’t know. Stealth mode.” 

“You really are thick sometimes.”

“Fuck you.” She whispers, kind of laughing. “It’s been too long to just say something now.”

“Crap. Crap, you’re right.” He huffs. 

“Could just walk out?”

“Yeah, okay, let me just walk out when I’m sporting _ this_.” He points down at himself.

"Maybe they won't come to this shower and use the other one."

"He's with Jo and this is the big shower. The _bits _ shower, even." He looks at her seriously. "Of course they're going to use this one."

Rahim and Jo are muttering to each other, walking down towards the showers. Poppy just stares at the glass door in panic, ready to be faced with a very confused and maybe angry Ibrahim and Jo.

“Oh, shit.” Bobby murmurs.

He reacts before he even thinks it through. Before Poppy can even think about stopping him, Bobby pushes the shower door open, hands wrapped around his junk.

“What the _ fuck _ -“

Then the next minute feels like slow motion.

Poppy just stares as Bobby loses his footing, falling arse over tit onto the floor as he slips on some water. Trying to keep dignity, or whatever is left at this point, he doesn’t put his hands out to brace his fall and lands smack on his back. Jo just yells, out of pure shock and confusion, running back into the main of the bathroom and out the door. Rahim is frozen, watching Bobby go airborne to groaning on the floor.

Poppy just stands there, her legs shaking a bit from pure adrenaline. It’s silent for about 5 seconds. She doesn’t know what to do. So, she bursts into laughter. Absolute, chaotic, hysterical laughter.

“Oh my god,” She gasps, tears filling her eyes. “Oh my god!” She can’t stop.

Rahim looks up, instantly covering his eyes as they land on Poppy.

“What the fuck is going on!?” Rahim questions, his voice raising an octave as he yells over Poppy’s laughter. 

She’s clutching her stomach, too hysterical to even think about trying to cover herself up. Bobby’s flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling in complete bewilderment. It’s like he’s paralysed.

“Hey, Rahim.” Bobby breathes out. “How’s it going?”

"Shit, man." Ibrahim says, hand still covering his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Tip- top." Bobby wheezes. He’s never lost a hard-on so quick in his life.

Rahim uncovers his eyes for a second and looks fixedly at him and up at Poppy again, who’s slowly lowering into a heap at the bottom of the shower as she keeps laughing. Bobby starts giggling too, then groans for a second, the pain from falling to the floor settling in suddenly. Rahim's eyes flick between them, both of them looking crazy. Their laughter echoes through the bathroom and into the hallway of the villa.

  
  


**

A chorus of applause and cheers erupts when Bobby limps into the communal bedroom later that night. He just smiles and holds up a middle finger to all of them as he walks towards his bed, where Poppy is sat up against the headboard trying to hide her bright red face much as she can under the duvet.

Gary comes in from the garden, a glass of water in his hand. He grins as he approaches Bobby, pretending to spill his drink in front of him.

“Woah! Don’t slip mate!” Gary bellows, making Lottie giggle from the other side of the room. Bobby just rolls his eyes.

He clambers into bed, pulling Poppy down and next to him before he settles. He lets out a giant sigh as he rests his head on her shoulder. The lights die down then, the bedroom plummeting into darkness. Whispers from all the beds start gently bouncing around the room.

“Is your leg okay?” She giggles as she cuddles up to him.

“Not really.” He laughs. “I’ll be out of action for a while though.”

Poppy cackles, covering her face with her hands. Someone groans and a pillow flies across the room and lands on their bed.

“You’re not getting this back!” Bobby shouts, making some of the other islanders laugh.

He shuffles closer to her, handing over the extra pillow. She just grins and accepts, adding it to the ones already under her head. Bobby can barely see anything in the dark of the room, but her smile is bright enough for him to see every time. He leans up on his arm for a moment, hovering over her before gently pressing his lips down onto hers. 

She tastes like toothpaste and the fragrance from her shower gel is overwhelming him, pulling him in. She reaches out for his face, her hand cradling his cheek to pull him down even more. He kisses her slow and deep, their lips melding like they’re meant to be together.

Bobby pulls back first, grinning when she tries to follow his mouth and her eyes blink open. 

“Think you've gotta little action left.” She breathes out.

He just grins, skimming his hand down her body, fingers grazing the exposed skin between her shirt and shorts. The couples start to drift off, one by one. Bobby rolls over and Poppy scooches closer to wrap an arm around him. He falls asleep to the sound of her snoozing behind him, heart skipping every time her breath hit the back of his neck.

Poppy couldn’t answer Caroline’s question. She just couldn’t. She cried with laughter, head in her hands as she thought back to the memory. The audience laughed too, probably from confusion and the sight of the couple losing it for whatever reason. Bobby was still giggling as she tried to compose herself enough, they were still on TV after all.

“I… can’t say.” She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“You can’t say?” Caroline asked, surprise on her face. “You must be able to tell us something.” She prodded.

“It’s just -“ Poppy stopped for a second.

She felt all the eyes of the audience on her, eager and waiting for her to continue talking. It would be a funny story, guaranteed. But she couldn’t tell it. She didn’t _ want _to. It was a moment between her and Bobby. And Rahim. Well, and the whole villa. Whatever. It was special and she selfishly wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as she could.

She felt at ease again as Bobby gently rubbed his hand on her shoulder again.

“I -“ She looked over to Bobby and grinned as a giggle escaped from her. “I can’t.”

Bobby just grinned back, relief and satisfaction all over his face.

**


End file.
